The Most Important
by KelciLynn
Summary: For Danny's senior year in English, he had to write a paper about the most important person in his life. Of course, he chose to write about his Danielle.


The Most Important

No one my age is supposed to know what it feels like to experience the type of love and pain that I have in the past four years. My freshman year of high school, I went into my parents' ghost portal and ended up giving myself ghost powers, becoming the hero now known as Danny Phantom. For nearly a year after getting those powers, I hid them from my parents, thinking that they wouldn't accept what I'd become. During that time, I made a few enemies; one of which decided it would be a good idea to clone me. He messed up, however, and ended up creating a little girl. A nearly perfect genetic copy of myself.

Yet, that wasn't good enough for my enemy. He wanted perfection and, since she wasn't perfect, he was going to destroy her. I saved her and let her leave. Not realizing until nearly a year later that I thought of this girl as my daughter. From a purely genetic standpoint, she was. From my own personal opinion, she was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, my daughter. I loved her. The only problem was that I had no idea where she had gone after I'd saved her.

After I'd saved the world and my secret identity was out, it seemed the perfect time to go in search of her. Never once did I question how I felt about her. I was fifteen, but I wanted to be her father more than anything else in the world. With the help of a few of my friends in the Ghost Zone, I finally managed to find her. She was sick, nearly deteriorating into nothing. I took her home, where my parents managed to save her. They ran some tests; tests that showed just how messed up her genetic structure was. Though she was no longer at risk of falling apart, her aging process was strange. She had the physical age of a twelve year old, as she had a year ago when I'd saved her. Her mental capacity was much higher, seeing as she was a clone of me. She had all of my knowledge. The only problem was that she wasn't able to age normally, only growing physically every few years.

That didn't matter to me. She was with and she was safe. She quickly became my entire universe. She had me wrapped around her finger. Nothing else mattered but being what she needed. For the next three years, I became the person I wanted to be. I finally felt like the hero everyone thought I was, but not because of my powers. It was all because of her.

Sadly, this story doesn't have a happy ending. In fact, it has a terrible one. The little girl that became my universe, the most important person in my life, died a few months ago. Her chromosomal structure was too weak. Her body wasn't strong enough to do this anymore and just gave out. She didn't remain as an ectoplasmic manifestation of post-human consciousness; she just died, leaving my life with the impact she'd made on it.

Danielle Fenton-Phantom was the most important person in my life and I loved her more than anything. For weeks, I didn't know how to go on with my life. How could I? I had no purpose anymore; the one person that I felt I couldn't live without was gone. Eventually, I put myself back together and forced myself to face the truth. My daughter was gone and she was never going to come back. I could search the Ghost Zone as many times as I wanted, but she wouldn't be there. Her spectral form was gone wherever it went and her body was buried in a cemetery on the outskirts of Amity Park. There was nothing I could do about. It took months, but I was finally able to begin to live again. Finally, I realized that I had to live for her, if nothing else. And that's what I have to continue to do; live for the most important person in my life.

**A/N: So, here it is. I really hope you guys liked it and that it didn't break your heart. I'll be posting the alternate version of it pretty soon. PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think. I'll be updating my other stories soon as well. My laptop has been broken, so I'm using the computer at my Dad's house, but hopefully Courtesy PC will have my laptop fixed later in the week and I can start using it again.**


End file.
